Best Friends
by Lucretia
Summary: Hermione and Severus are close, best friends. Hermione needs someone to confide in, and Severus seems to be the person. Could it soemday be more than friends? Chapter Four: Contemplation and Hunger. NEW CHAPTER!!** ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The plot is mine, so come and dare to wrench it out of my death grip!  
  
  
  
Best Friends  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Reveries and Plans  
  
  
  
She walked into the potions classroom in a daze.  
  
It was either a daze, or she had her head in a book.  
  
That was the funny thing; she would always be the bookworm, no matter what she had suffered.  
  
And she had suffered, Snape thought as she took her seat. In her fifth year, Hermione had lost her parents, and Dumbledore had taken on acting guardian.  
  
Her parents had not just been killed, but tortured by Death Eaters before their deaths.  
  
Voldermont had made sure of that, Severus cringed at the recollection of what had happened afterwards.  
  
Hermione had been crazed with the idea of revenge and spent her summer in the Hogwarts library devising a plan unknown to even Dumbledore.  
  
She wanted Voldermont dead.  
  
The plan had gone well enough when she went for her revenge.  
  
It wasn't until one lone Death Eater stumbled onto her that she was then captured, tortured, and forced to see some gruesome sights.  
  
Some that even Severus had not even had the "pleasure" of seeing.  
  
Voldermont had been content on turning her to his side, but she would have rather gone crazy.  
  
She fought as hard as she could, always remembering that he was the one man who had ordered her parents deaths.  
  
Hermione had spent months as a prisoner before she was rescued.  
  
That was the night that Harry defeated Voldermont, with Dumbledore by his side.  
  
The only one killed between the three was Voldermont, thank goodness. Severus had been ordered to go and get Hermione…  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sensed someone's eyes on her. She looked up to find Severus Snape just as she had remembered him, tall, long dark hair, but without the Slytherin smirk. Rather he was looking down at her with pity and compassion. Hermione gasped, and reached for him, putting her head in the hallow of his neck as he carried her away from her prison. Severus shivered when he had felt her breath there, just as he shivered now at the memory of it. She had reached up to him as though she was sure he was her only saving grace. Her broken and bloody body was so light, he could feel her small frame as he carried her and brought her to safety in an abandoned room. He had laid her down on the carpeted floor and performed as many healing spells on her as he could and gave her a bit of potion to help her recovery. He had been prepared for the worst, and this was the worst. She was conscious through this, but Snape could tell she needed a mediwitch. All through his trying to heal her, she had been staring at him. Her eyes expressed nothing short of gratefulness and admiration. He had to resist the urge to gather her in his arms and hold her. As soon as he was done, he apparated them to Hogwarts and she was in the care of Madame Pomfrey. He had gone to see her everyday after that; she was unconscious for a while due to the mediwitch's treatment. Most of Hermione's bones had been broken. And though Snape hadn't found out at the time, she had been raped repeatedly. The rape he had only found out about when over hearing a conversation between Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Snape was shocked and angry, Hermione did not deserve to go through that. Her recovery had taken a while, two months to be exact. During those two months he had watched her as she slept. Her face looked so peaceful at these times. One day she had awakened to find him there, asleep beside her in chair.  
  
"Professor?" Her voice was dry and unused. She had barely spoken to anyone, much less start a conversation, than since her return, and it was well into a month since her rescue.  
  
"Yes," Snape said, as he was roused form slumber and staring straight into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He smiled as she tried to set up, but was too weak to do so. "Relax Hermione, you are okay. Don't try to move much, I know it must hurt."  
  
"It does," She smiled and lay down to settle her in the covers.  
  
"How long have you been here Professor?" Hermione asked looking at him with suspicion.  
  
"The night…" He replied. Her eyes got wide and then she relaxed as she saw he was getting nervous. He got up to leave and walked to the foot of her bed. She didn't want him to go.  
  
"Wait!" She said looking tired and broken, wanting of him.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?" Severus looked at her as she tried to get up again. He rushed to her bedside. "I told you not to move, girl," He came around to where he was carefully pushing her back down to the bed.  
  
"I just want…" Hermione stopped to look into his rich eyes, "To thank you. For what you have done. I owe much to you. I could have died… Just promise me to not be a stranger and stop by and see me while I am here, please?"  
  
"Yes, I promise," Severus, said before he realized he had accepted to meet Hermione often. But she was happy and began to get cozy in her covers as he made excuses to leave.  
  
  
  
Severus ended his reverie.  
  
He looked up to see Hermione staring at him and smiled at her quickly, and she flashed a smile back.  
  
Since that promise, they had been talking once or twice a week at first in the hospital wing, and later on in the dungeons.  
  
She would help him grade papers and they would talk. He had become her confidant.  
  
She didn't even tell Harry and Ron as much as she did him.  
  
He was a great comfort to her.  
  
Severus smiled as he thought of their first meeting in the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," Severus said and Hermione entered. She looked much better. Her face was not as hallow and body not all bones anymore. Snape smiled, and she blushed.  
  
"Let's go into my private quarters," Snape said and Hermione followed through a door to the back of the classroom. They stepped into a cozy little living room decorated in hunter green and other earth tones. Severus led her to the couch that was placed in front of a roaring fireplace. They both sat and Hermione looked at Snape, she was very uncomfortable.  
  
"You want anything to drink or anything at all, Ms. Granger," Snape asked. She just smiled.  
  
"I would love for you to call me Hermione while we are in private," She laughed at his look of shock and soon they were both laughing.  
  
  
  
Stop daydreaming, Snape scolded himself and began the lesson.  
  
Tonight he would also meet with Hermione.  
  
He almost smiled when he caught her looking at him.  
  
Such a sweet girl, such a tortured girl.  
  
The class was over very soon it seemed to Hermione.  
  
She got up and went to talk to the Professor.  
  
"Tonight at nine?" Hermione said when everyone had left.  
  
"Why not eight?" Snape asked. Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
"I have a lot of homework to do plus it is a Friday night. I figured I could get it done and I wouldn't have to do it this weekend. So we can stay up late tonight and talk. Would that be okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
She really had homework to do.  
  
Their talks on Friday usually lasted from eight to twelve anyway.  
  
She could sneak back up to Gryffindor Tower easily.  
  
"That means you would be going to bed about one if we talk for four hours like usual," Snape said looking a little worried at this.  
  
"We can talk for three hours if you want. I don't usually have any problems. But it is up to you," Hermione said looking at her hands.  
  
Snape knew that when she did this she was a little discouraged and really wanted to talk to him about something.  
  
He was awed at how close he was to this girl.  
  
Woman, he corrected, she is really nineteen.  
  
She had to go back a grade due to her capture, but Hermione had not minded.  
  
She had welcomed the opportunity to stay at Hogwarts longer, it meant that she was near Severus and Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine. But I don't like the thought of you wondering even in Hogwarts so late," She smiled as he got protective of her, "I will see you at nine then." Snape made a quick exit.  
  
Hermione knew he was just a little uncomfortable for them to be staying later into the night with each other.  
  
But getting this homework means every night with Severus this weekend, and she wanted that.  
  
He was the only person who really had taken the time since her capture, she thought as she walked to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had just pitied her since it all happened.  
  
Only Dumbledore and Severus had truly shown interest in her well being, sure they pitied her, but did not make it evident.  
  
Severus… Who would have thought he would be my best friend, Hermione chuckled to herself and began her homework in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? I need input. What would you all like to see? Reviews PLEASE!  
  
Lucretia~* 


	2. Chapter Two:Unsettling Interruptions and...

Best Friends  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Unsettling Interruptions and Invitations  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the dungeons Professor Snape had a knock on his door.  
  
He looked up from his paperwork saying, "Come in."  
  
Dumbledore entered greeting Snape with a smile and a, "Good evening, friend."  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Albus?" Snape asked with a smile. "Yes, I wanted to talk about Hermione," The white haired man started, "It seems that she has formed an attachment for you that is turning into more than the friendship you too have had for a while. Yesterday, she came and told me about her affections for you. Now I believe that student and teacher relationships should never get to that level. However," Albus paused for effect and to let it sink in with the wide-eyed Snape.  
  
"I believe also that this girl may not just be acting on hormones… I think she truly loves you, Severus." Again he paused for effect and to let Snape intervene.  
  
"But how? Yesterday? Albus she may have these feelings for me, but I assure I have never more than been a friend to her in anyway," Severus said, his face was even paler than usual.  
  
"I know that," Albus chuckled, "So do not worry. But I also know that Hermione has needs and one of them is to be around you. Due to this, I will permit her to stay with you on weekends in your private quarters, if you find it to be suitable for you and your emotions."  
  
"Dumbledore… I do not know about this. I mean a student has feelings for me I haven't even really thought about and you are permitting me to entertain these thoughts and feelings?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Albus' eyes twinkled with mischief. Snape ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"I believe you will be expecting her tonight, and you have my agreement for a more than friend relationship. You and I are the only ones who she really talks to anymore besides Ginny. And Ginny pities her, which causes Hermione to not want to be around Ginny. Keep this in mind, whatever you say or do, remember to be careful, Severus. She is fragile and her spirit is strong, but takes long to heal," Albus started for the door.  
  
"I will see you in the Great Hall soon," Albus exited leaving Snape to his own thoughts….  
  
Hermione, student, friend, wonderful mind, beautiful, loving, and caring… Wait!  
  
This is Hermione and there is no way she could have feelings for a greasy git like me.  
  
Well, I am not really greasy, but that's not the point.  
  
Could she really love me?  
  
All those long nights talking and sharing pasts and thoughts and just being with one another, they must have amounted to something for Hermione.  
  
She is only eighteen, and this is her last year in Hogwarts, she is top of her class and very mature even though she is very much so younger than me over twenty years…  
  
Well, I shall see what happens tonight and go from there. He smiled realizing he had been writing her name all over a piece of parchment.  
  
I must be one of those love sick puppies, Severus mused to himself.  
  
The potions master then began to grade papers as he had been doing before the unsettling interruption.  
  
At six o'clock he decided he had better go on to dinner.  
  
  
  
That night in the Great Hall was very at ease for everyone but two people, Hermione and Severus.  
  
Hermione had asked Dumbledore to speak to Severus about her affections for him first and if it went well with Severus, Dumbledore was to be wearing his blue robes.  
  
She entered the Great Hall a little later than usual and went to take her place beside Ginny.  
  
She glanced up to the Head Table to see Dumbledore wearing blue robes. So this means that it went well, Hermione thought.  
  
Well being that Severus had been shocked, but would give the idea of he and Hermione some thought.  
  
Beside her Ginny was bubbling about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
It seemed she was just like her brother and boyfriend, Harry.  
  
Ginny and Harry had been together since Harry's fifth year and were planning a wedding after Ginny's graduation.  
  
In this wedding Hermione was to be maid of honor.  
  
"You want to come watch practice after dinner, Mione. I'll let you take out one of the brooms afterward and we can go flying?" Ginny loved to fly, but Hermione only did it occasionally.  
  
It seemed to Hermione that Ginny was a great friend, trying to get her to do things with her, but she and Ginny had many differences.  
  
Also since Hermione had returned she really hadn't been close to a girl, only Severus.  
  
"No thanks, Gin. I want to get my homework for the weekend out of the way. Maybe next time, though," Hermione answered.  
  
She is a good friend and has a big heart; Hermione smiled to Ginny and went back to eating.  
  
Then he entered the room, robes billowing as he sat down and looked straight at her.  
  
Hermione gasped at the intense gaze he gave her and Ginny asked if she was okay.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. I just got a little choked on my food," Hermione smiled.  
  
She looked back at Severus to see him eating and staring intently upon her as if trying to decide something.  
  
She smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
Hermione was finished with her meal by that time and exited the Great Hall.  
  
I hope this goes well, she thought as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower to finish her homework.  
  
A few hours later as Hermione entered her room to put up her books and parchment she noticed a small owl perched on the foot of her bed, bearing a message.  
  
Hermione quickly put her books down and picked up the small gray owl with care. She untied the message from his leg and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
You are invited to stay the night with me. Bring anything that would be of a comfort to you. I hope that you may take me up on this invitation. I will be expecting you at the time previously agreed upon.  
  
Love,  
  
S.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled, and went to get a treat for the owl.  
  
After the initial shock and the little gray owl flying away, Hermione set to packing.  
  
She packed a toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, floss, deodorant, new robes, comfortable jeans and a t-shirt for under the robes, pajamas (which consisted of a long black gown that showed all her womanly curves), and good smelling lotion.  
  
If he wants me to stay the night, I might as well seduce him, Hermione laughed at the thought of seducing Severus.  
  
Hermione gathered this into an overnight bag.  
  
She looked at the clock on her nightstand to see that it was ten till nine. She needed to hurry, so she quickly sped down to the dungeons.  
  
At one after nine Severus heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said smiling as he stood from his desk to see a breathless Hermione enter with an overnight bag.  
  
"I got your message a little later cause the owl went to my room and I was in the common room studying. I would have been here on time otherwise," Hermione said walking to Severus.  
  
"It's quite alright, Hermione. Here let me show you to where you will be sleeping tonight," Severus said taking her overnight bag in one hand and led her into the sitting room.  
  
From the sitting room there were two doors one she supposed was Severus' bedroom, the other his study.  
  
Where is he going to put me, Hermione asked herself as Severus led her through the door to the right end of the sitting room.  
  
The room was what Hermione recognized to be Severus' bedroom!!! Severus sat her bag on the bed.  
  
"Would you be comfortable with sleeping in my bed tonight?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione was awestruck.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: So how did you like that one? I bumped the rating to R just so I can have room to have a little fun with the next chapter and ones after that… Yes I am perverted, but hell I can't help it. So what would you like to see in the next chapter?  
  
Lucretia~* 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The plot is mine, so come and dare to wrench it out of my death grip!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: A Sleepover with Snape  
  
  
  
Severus sat her bag on the bed. "Would you be comfortable with sleeping in my bed tonight?" Severus asked. Hermione was awestruck. "Where would you sleep?" Hermione asked as she sat on the bed, fearing that her legs would give way. "In the bed with you, unless you do not want me to. Or I will sleep on the couch and let you have the bed. It is your choice," Severus said as he sat on the bed next to her. He smiled and patted her hand, she was obviously confused, and he was rather amused to see it. "Well then."Hermione let out a sigh and withdrew her hand thinking, so much for seducing him, "What did Dumbledore say to you? I have no idea what was said. I am thoroughly dumbfounded, so please explain," Hermione said as she positioned herself on the bed to face Severus. "Albus told me that you have feelings for me that go beyond the friend kind, into something romantic and loving I would suppose. He told me that you could stay with me here in my chambers on the weekends if my emotions find it.appropriate. I thought on it all day and came to the conclusion that I am attracted to you, and would like to see what develops. What do you think?" Severus asked as he again reached for her hand and rubbed it softly. Hermione looked down at his hand and smiled. She had never thought it possible for her to actually be with Severus. I am here, he is making moves, has proclaimed his obvious like of me, and I might as well take the chance. Hermione withdrew her hand and picked up her bag, calling behind her, "I am going to change into my night clothes. I'm already a bit tired really. Change into yours also, then we can lay in bed and talk." Hermione winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom. Tired. HA! What a lie that is, she thought to herself. There is no way I am tired with Severus Snape finally asking me to sleep in the same bed with him. But what is he expecting? I don't want to just screw him the first night I stay over. Maybe the second but definitely not the first, she thought as she slipped on her black gown. Then again, I don't want it to be just screwing. I want him to care for me. Maybe this will take some time, Hermione thought to herself. When she entered the bedroom again she saw Severus lying underneath the covers with a smile on his face, a smile that got wider when he saw what she was wearing. He was on the left side of the bed, his body bare to his waist. He looks so good! Hermione thought as she put down the bag and slipped into the right side of the bed. Severus' eyes had also gotten wide when he saw what she was wearing, it left very little to the imagination. It was evening gown like, showed off all her cleavage, and made Severus' mouth water. Wait until she feels around underneath the covers, Snape thought when Hermione scooted over to him. She was merely centimeters from his touch, and to Severus it was torture. He locked his eyes on hers and she smiled. "So what would you like to talk about, Hermione?" Severus asked as he drew her into his arms. Heaven, he thought, she feels wonderful. Hermione smiled and snuggled into him. "How about some questions?" Hermione asked as she rubbed on his.NAKED THIGH! Merlin! Is he naked under here? Oh, I might faint.. Hermione closed her eyes as Severus smiled and answered. "Sure, ask me what you want." Hermione positioned herself so that she was facing him before asking, "What exactly is it that you feel for me, Severus?" Severus looked at her and smiled, "I must say that when Dumbledore came to me with his 'proposal' I was a bit timid. So, I thought on things. I realized that you are the one person I trust, besides Dumbledore, and that I truly like you, very much. Almost to the point of.." Severus turned his head away so Hermione could not see him get choked up. I don't want to scare her away, Severus thought. Hermione reached up to his face and gently turned it towards hers. "To the point of what, Severus?" She asked and he looked at her longingly. Severus closed his eyes and leaned against her soft hands, wanting to savor the moment forever. "Just give me time, Hermione. This is new to us both. I don't want to ruin things between us. I want this to last."Severus looked at her in anguish, he wanted to make love to her right then and there, but he knew that these things need time, just as he had said. Hermione smiled at him in understanding and stroked his face softly with the palm of her right hand. Severus began breathing heavy as she traced his lips with her index finger.  
  
"Hermione. do you know what you are doing to me?" Severus asked as he took her index finger in his mouth and sucked on it gently.  
  
"I can guess that by the look of the covers it is something good," Hermione mused as Snape looked down at his obvious erection that had caused the covers to fall away. Hermione pulled her finger away as he modestly pulled the cover up over his member. "Sorry, it is just that you. well. You are so seductive and beautiful," Severus said as he looked into her brown eyes. "Thank you. You are equally that, if not more," Hermione said in a low voice as she sought his hands. Once she had them, she began to kiss each fingertip, teasing slightly by caressing a few with her tongue. Severus moaned when she began to suck on one and pulled away. "Hermione, this is pure torture. Keep this up and then you won't be able to get away from me," Severus said as he gently pulled her into his arms and lay back onto the bed. "Who says that I want to get away? Besides I wouldn't be in your arms if getting away were the case," Hermione then snuggled down into his chest. They lay there for a few moments, each contemplating over what had happened thus far. Severus whispered a charm and all the lights went out except for one across the room that shinned a nice glow on the two. Then Hermione lifted her head to say something to Severus. As she faced him his lips came down upon hers, hard at first then soft. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. Severus stroked her hair and ran his hands up and down her sides, making Hermione moan and press against him. Suddenly his tongue entered her mouth and she gasped, and then moaned at the expertness of it. I wonder what else his tongue would be good for, Hermione thought naughtily. Severus' hands where everywhere, except for the twin peaks and south of the border, just where Hermione wanted them at this moment. Hermione grabbed his arse, and he let out a moan. "Hermione." was followed by the moan as his hands forcefully grabbed her breasts and massaged them. This time it was Hermione's turn to moan as she tried to slip out of her nightgown. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Severus got the hint and pulled away, looking her in the eyes as he removed her last shred of clothing and tossed it somewhere into the darkness of the room. Severus turned around with a look of hunger in his eyes, this look startled Hermione as he kissed her fiercely. He pushed Hermione on her back onto the bed and rolled on top of her. Severus was in a frenzy, he hadn't has a woman in years, and wasn't sure if he could stop himself. He could feel the blood throbbing and his heart was racing as he positioned himself right outside of Hermione. NO! Hermione thought as she realized what was about to happen. It's not supposed to happen like this! She then moved up into the bed and let out a shrill scream. I am not going to be taken like an animal again, Hermione thought as she busted into a fit of hysteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Due to ff.net having technical problems, and me having a life, writing takes a little while these days. But no worries I seem to be back on track. So how are you liking it thus far? I really don't believe I want them to screw just yet. I put a little bit of kinky finger lickin' in there for you freakies out there, but I thought it was pretty funny myself. I don't know how long this next chapter will take to get out because I have band starting back up and must focus on music and marching. But any ideas are welcome. Thanks for all your reviews, I read and appreciate every one! Lucretia~* 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. The plot is mine, so come and dare to wrench it out of my death grip!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Contemplation and Hunger  
  
  
  
NO! Hermione thought as she realized what was about to happen. It's not supposed to happen like this! She then moved up into the bed and let out a shrill scream. I am not going to be taken like an animal again, Hermione thought as she busted into a fit of hysteria.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione began shaking uncontrollably as Severus came to his senses. Her scream had ripped through him. Now, Hermione was murmuring, "Never again, not that way. it can't be that way.too much." Severus drew her into his arms, although she went reluctantly, and started whispering sweet things into her ear. "I'm sorry, I know it was too much. I got carried away. Please forgive me Hermione. You know I would never hurt you. You are as dear to me as any living thing could possibly be. Please, calm down. Everything is well; no harm will ever come to you again. I promise." Hermione's face was staring up at him when he finished. Her face was flushed and there were tear streaks down her face, which Severus tenderly wiped away. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let it get that far either. But I can't ever have any relations like that, at least be taken by force again. It is too painful. it reminds me of." and there she broke down again, while Severus comforted her and made promises that he would be her protector from now on. Soon enough she fell asleep in his arms and he along with her.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione woke up a couple of hours later to find herself alone in the bed, though someone seemed to have thoughtfully tucked her in, for the covers were tight around her whole body. Her eyes scanned the room in the darkness, and she couldn't see Severus. She whimpered a bit and tried to adjust her eyes, but he was nowhere in sight. "Severus?" Hermione called reluctantly, she hated being alone in the dark, and it reminded her of. "Severus, where are you?" "Right here," came a voice to the far left of the room. Severus rose from a chair and out of the shadows. "Why didn't you stay here with me?" Hermione asked with concern. "I woke up and needed to think on some things, so I just went over here to sit and think." "Oh," was all Hermione said. Severus then crossed the room and got into the bed beside her, he had on black boxers this time, she noticed. "I'm sorry, did I worry you?" Severus asked looking down at her face with a look of worry himself. "No, I just thought you had left me," Hermione said and Severus laughed lightly. "Never," he said and bent down to kiss her softly. "I hope not. Are you angry with me for earlier?" Hermione asked sadly. "No, I just think that we got too carried away, how about we take things just to kissing and holding, is that enough or too much?" Severus asked brushing the hair from his face. Hermione reached up to touch his, not greasy, but silky hair, and smiled. "That's all I want at the moment. Are you okay with that? Because I know that I cannot do anything more it is just too painful and." "I understand, Hermione." Severus said placing one slender finger on her lips and then removing it for a kiss. "Thank you, Severus," Hermione smiled and then went to kiss him as he folded his arms around her. For a second time that night, sleep enveloped them.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus was still asleep when he felt lips against his and began to kiss back. He wanted to savor this feeling and he slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her down to him. Severus advanced the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he then began to gently massage her tongue as he stroked her hair. Hermione pulled away and Severus kept his eyes shut. "Why?" was all he asked. "Because I want you to see me. I want to be the first thing you wake up to," Hermione said as he opened his eyes. There she was looking down at his so intently and knowing that he wouldn't dare turn away. Her face was a perfect mixture of emotions he didn't think her capable of feeling for him. love. "Hermione. I." was all he could say. "I know. Give it time," she said perceptively as she stroked his chest. "I'm sorry about last night. I lost control. I hadn't been that close to a woman in years," Severus said as turned her face to look straight at him. "I know. I didn't think that I would ever be able to be touched by a man without crying out in pain from memory, but you changed that. Even though we went to far too fast, I felt comfortable until I realized what was going to happen. I just need my next time to be slow and a building thing. It also needs to be special and normal. I don't ever want to feel that dirty again."She trailed off as she turned to bury her face in the pillow. Severus' face got dark and he turned her around, "You won't ever feel that way with me. And if you ever get close to that feeling we will stop. I want you to be happy, you deserve it." "You deserve to be happy too," Hermione said reaching for his hand. "We've been down this road before, and it as well takes time," Severus said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled, "You hungry?" Severus' stomach growled, "Why it appears so." He replied with a laugh.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I should be stoned to death. But alas, my life got interestingly dramatic again and I starred in a play for school and I had finals and hell, my life got hectic. I started this chapter a while ago and never liked the ending and I think this one is okay but still don't like it that much. I want to put out quality instead of quantity, so this is rather short and I hope you all like it. Please R & R. I love to hear your thoughts and ideas; my brain sometimes gets depleted of original thoughts.  
  
Lucretia~* 


End file.
